yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mister
Shelter B06-32 Unnamed Man is one of the escapees from the Glory Bell orphanage which he escaped 13 years ago. He now lives in an isolated shelter that was formerly owned by William Minerva. He is also the sole survivor of Goldy Pond. He does not want to tell the children his name.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, Page 4 So, Emma calls him "Mister". History Around thirteen years ago, the man escaped from the Glory Bell orphanage with several other orphans. They then took shelter in an underground Shelter where they started a new life. The man found a letter in the shelter, that stated that the man and the other children need to go to Goldy Pond where the writer of the letter, William Minerva, left something more than just living in the shelter behind for them.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 56, Page 13 The children went on multiple long journeys going through big forests were they encountered Wild Demons and other dangerous threats which meant the end for several of his friends but the man and some others still managed to get to Goldy Pond were they encountered Poachers who hunt children for fun in Goldy Pond. There, the demons murdered all his friends and the man just managed to escape, after which he returned to the shelter where he began to live as a hermit, all alone, for the next thirteen years. Appearance He appeared to have full black hair when he was young. He also was seen with no facial hair at the time and he had an enthusiastic, friendly look on his face most of the time. This became different in the present, where he became a tall and lean young man. He has black hair and white streaks that are slicked to the right side of his face and slight facial hair. HIs attire consists of black trousers long sleeve collar shirt partially covered with a dark color waistcoat that is left open. He also wears a black glove on his right hand. He has brown shoes which are worn out from all the running. Most of his clothes are wrinkled and the buttons of his white colored blouse are not properly fastened. Personality He comes over as a person with a lot of personal problems to the children, he seems to be a rather simple person who doesn't value having comrades around him as he thinks of them all to be dead weight to him. It is later revealed that in the past the man was much more cheerful and valued his family who had escaped along with him above else. However after losing them during their battle against the poachers, left all alone and unable to cope with the grief his personality changed drastically. Plot Promised Forest Arc The man was first seen greeting the Grace Field escapees when they arrived at the shelter. Search For Minerva Arc He began to explain to kids what the house has to offer and where he came from, telling them he escaped from another orphanage called Glory Bell thirteen years ago with his comrades, who all died because they were weak-minded and believed in friendship, which disgusts him. He then proceeded to tell the kids that they can't stay at the Shelter because he won't be sharing his home with them, this resulted in a heavy protest by the Children, angering the man even more. He then threatens to kill Emma with his gun if the children don't give him the Promised Pen and leave the shelter. Emma then slammed the man into his cross, giving her a chance to escape. The man then tried to shoot Emma but missed on purpose because in fact he has never killed anybody before and doesn't want to do so. He then experiences a mental breakdown, calling random names, before collapsing on the table. He was soon after tied up by the Children but managed to escape by cutting the rope with a hidden knife.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 55, Page 18 He then proceeded to pursue the children, only to be greeted by Emma who wants to involve him in her plan to search for point A08-63.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 56, Page 18-20 Emma approaches the man in a friendly matter, asking him for his name which he refuses to tell them''The Promised Neverland Manga:'' Chapter 57, Page 4 while handing him over a bowl of soup. Emma then takes a more serious note and begins the negotiations, asking him to be their guide and bodyguard in their search for William Minerva.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, Page 9 The man feels nothing for the offer and laughs it off, calling Emma and the other children a bunch of suckers. He tells them to leave the shelter, Emma proceeds to say that all of the children will leave the shelter once they found William Minerva. The man, getting pissed off points his knife at Emma, threatening to kill her if they don't leave.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, Page 12-14 Ray then points the man's gun at him, not to kill but to return the weapon to its rightful owner, surprising him.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, Page 15 Ray then shows an igniter to the man, startling him. He then tells him that it took some while to fix it but that the self-destruct system of the shelter is online once again. Emma then gives the man two options: Making a deal with the children or to ignore the offer, resulting in the self-destruction of the shelter, giving him no other option than to agree with the children's offer.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, Page 17-19 In the following days, the man tried to learn the children some rules while threatening them to kill them if they were to break any of the rules. This resulted in Alicia threatening to break his precious teacup, leaving him in shock.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 58, Page 6-7 He tried to avoid the children by staying in his room, but this did not work out when Emma came in who came to ask him some question such as: 'What is a poacher?' but the man once again refused to give her any answers, claiming it all to be a secret.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 58, Page 14-16 After the questions he walked into the living room, asking Emma to follow him and bring Ray. In the living room, he opened a secret door behind the piano, shocking Emma, Ray, and Nat. The secret room behind the piano turned out to be a large armory.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 58, Page 19-20 After giving the children the change to grab some guns, Emma, Ray, and the man began their journey the next day in search for William Minerva, but before they could departure, the man was told by Gilda to bring both of the children back home alive, threatening him to blow up the entire shelter if even one of them ended up death. With that in mind, the trio began their search for William Minerva.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 59, Page 21 The trio began their journey heading to Goldy Pond. The man explained that there are multiple possible ways to get to Goldy Pond, but that they first needed to go to a big forest. After a day the trio arrived at the forest, just as the man planned when he thought of a way to kill either Emma or Ray so he led them to a forest filled with Wild Demons who live in groups and eat all kind of animals and humans without holding back. Everything was going as planned as the man led Emma and Ray deeper the forest in. They soon saw the first Man-Eater, as the man calls them. When the demon appeared the man left the scene, leaving Emma and Ray to fend for them self. But he did not expect to see the children survive or kill the demon, which they managed to do by shooting it in the eye, killing the demon instantly but not before he could call for help. So, after a while, more demons appeared and Ray and Emma began to fight for their life until they managed to escape together with the man. Seemingly irritated, the man thought of a new way to kill one of the children of, leading them straight to the Poachers who hunt children in Goldy Pond. Ray soon discovered the man's plan and told Emma about it. Ray began thinking of a way to dispose of the man, seemingly angering Emma who suggested to help the man which she did soon after. The man became furious at Emma, screaming and yelling at her. Emma didn't stop talking to her and gave him a helping hand, promising to help him. This seemed to help and made the man decide to head back to the shelter because of the known danger that lurks inside Goldy Pond, he even told Emma and Ray that he planned to lure them into the trap by shooting too much at the demons, which would attract the Poachers but before he could end his sentence Emma was snatched away by the Poachers, shocking Ray and the man. This made him decide to go save her. Ray and the man were later seen deeper in the forest, a day later having fleed from the poachers who tried to catch them as well. Having finally safely fled, Ray asked the man how long they'd have to go until they would reach Goldy Pond to which the man answered by showing Ray the map that they are already at Goldy Pond. The man explained that there are multiple ways to get inside Goldy Pond and that it is underground. He explained that the two of them are above ground and that he plans on saving Emma by breaking into Goldy Pond.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 70, Page 20 Skills and Abilities 'Gun Shooting' He is quite good with a pistol, shooting a bullet into the wall right next to Emma on purpose, only missing her by a few inches. He is also capable of killing Wild Demons with ease just by shooting them in the middle eye. 'Survival Skills' He managed to survive for thirteen years on his own inside the shelter, growing his own vegetables for example. But he is also capable of survival outside the shelter while hunting for animals, looking for fruit and in fights against any threats. Enhanced Speed He has proven himself to possess incredible speed and agility. Enhanced Stamina While running towards Goldy Pond he proved to Emma and Ray that he could run for hours without slowing down for even a second, this could be the effect of years experience living alone when he needed to run to catch his food or run away for threats all the time. Relationships William Minerva He thinks of William Minerva as a big liar because he never showed up at the Shelter. Emma and Ray Upon the first appearance, the man and the two orphans displayed hospitality and bear cold shoulders towards the opposite. The man sees the two as nothing but outsiders who he wants to get rid of, even to the point of attempting to endanger their lives by using them as baits for the man-eaters. The man even refuses to address them by their real names, and prefer to call them with aliases (Emma as "Antenna" and Ray as "Sleepyhead"). Their relationships were limited to them being enemies and interactions limited to violent arguments. Their animosity lasted a long time throughout despite Emma who took her (and Ray's) rivalry with the man more lightly. In spite of the man having the urge to kill them, he was shown to be unable to do so due to so due to their resemblance of his deceased friends, which is a painful memory of his. This was proven when the man purposely missed when he shot Emma. Grace Field Escapees The relationship between the man and the children was from the start hostile and unfriendly. The man even threatened to kill Emma if he kids didn't hand over the Pen and leave. After being forced to work together with the children, he began to call them by several nicknames''The Promised Neverland Manga:'' Chapter 58, Page 1-5 such as Ray: Sleepy Cyclops, Emma: Antenna, Don: Bean Head, Gilda: Prissy Four-Eyes, Nat: Nose, Thoma: Curry Chow, Lani: Pizza Topping, Anna: Babysitter, Alicia: Hair Ball, Mark: Cookie, and Ivet: Shaggy. Lucas Not much is known about their relationship but they appeared to be close friends who grew up together in the same orphanage. They escaped together with several other Glory Bell orphans and began living in a shelter underground. They seemed happy and everything was in its place until all the children with the exception of the unnamed man lost their lives in the battles with the Wild Demons and the Poachers, including Lucas who gave his life to give the unnamed man an opportunity to escape, showing how much he cared for the unnamed man. This left the unnamed man heart-broken for over thirteen years. References Trivia * He is the first human seen by the kids outside the Grace Field House. *He is ranked fifth in the official Color Illustration Character poll. Chapter 75 Cover *The man is ranked 16th in the Popularity Poll that was announced in Chapter 88. Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Escaped